


Vetovoima

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, pondering, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Iltamyöhään, kun Pidge istui vielä päätteen ääressä koodinpätkät silmissä vilisten, Keith saattoi nojata vasten hänen tuoliaan selkä lämpöä hohkaen.





	Vetovoima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lawqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/gifts).



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tämä on [KOL](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=46182.msg866275#msg866275)-haasteficci. Minulle arpoutunut haaste oli seuraavanlainen:
>
>>   
> Paritus: Pidge/Keith  
> Lajityyppi: söpöstely (fluff) ja/tai romantiikka ja/tai silkka seksi (PWP) ja/tai yleisdraama (general)  
> Ikäraja: K-11 — K-18  
> Yhteenveto(ehdotus): Pidge etsii elämäänsä "pahaa" poikaa ja Keith on turvallisin vaihtoehto.  
> 
> 
> Yhteenvetoehdotus ei sopinut yhteenkään pääkaanoniini, sori **Lyra**! Mutta toisaalta paritus oli aivan tavattoman veikeä, tykkäsin kovasti, joten kiitos **Lyra**!  <3 Mä pääkanonitan Pidgen tooosi usein aceksi, joskus jopa aroksi, ja Keithin taasen joskus demiksi (sekä umpihomoksi :D) mutta näin niistä tuli sitten molemmista aceja tähän ficciin. Hain yhtymäkohtia heidän elämistään ja aika nopeasti bongasin sitten perheen menettämisen. Siitäpä tämä lähti rullailemaan.
> 
> Kiitokset jälleen kerran Jollelle avunannosta <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Varoitus: Pidge on vasta 17-vuotias, Keith on aikuinen!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

Oli aamuyö, jos nyt vuorokaudenajoista saattoi puhua, kun kotina oli avaruudessa käsittämättömiä matkoja taittava Leijonalinna. Pidge haukotteli nojatessaan keittiötasoon. Kahvinkeittimestä käyvä aparaatti valutti hiljakseen tummahkoa nestettä hänen kuppiinsa. Sitä saattoi paremman puutteessa sanoa vaikka espressoksi, ainakin Pidge halusi uskoa, että se herättäisi hänet uuteen päivään.

"Oho, säkin olet jo hereillä."

Pidge käänsi laiskasti päätään ja nyökkäsi keittiöön saapuneelle Keithille. Tällä oli päällään altealaistyylinen, violettiin vivahtava löysä paita tavallisten mustien farkkujen lisukkeena.

"Vaihdoit väriä", Pidge mumisi. Puhuminen väsytti.

"Mun t-paidassa on reikä", Keith kohautti harteitaan.

Pidge vilkaisi omaa jumpperiaan. Se oli vielä tarpeeksi löysä, vaikka parin viime vuoden aikana hän oli alkanut täyttää sitä entistä tehokkaammin. Kai puberteetin oli iskettävä, vaikka sitten kesken intergalaktisen sodan. Olihan hän jo seitsemäntoista. Ehkä he voisivat käväistä pikaisesti Maassa edes ostoksilla. Avaruusostarilta hankitut vaatteet kutisivat aina. Aivan kuin ihmisten ihotyyppiä ei oltaisi osattu ottaa huomioon niitä suunnitellessa. Ja kun Pidge asiaa ajatteli tarkemmin, se oli varmasti totta. Ihmiset eivät toistaiseksi olleet poistuneet planeettansa lähistöltä.

Maan ajatteleminen sai Pidgen nieleskelemään, ja hän tarttui hätäisesti mukiin, vaikka se oli vasta kolmen neljänneksen verran täynnä.

"Onko kaikki okei?" Keith laski kätensä Pidgen olalle. Hän oli huomaamatta tullut aivan lähelle, varmastikin kahvinkorvikkeen toivossa.

"Joo, väsyttää vaan", Pidge kohautti harteitaan. Keithin käsi tuntui edelleenkin vieraalta hänen olallaan, mutta se lämmitti niin paljon, ettei hän halunnut liikkua.

Kosketuksista oli tullut tapa heidän välillään. Iltamyöhään, kun Pidge istui vielä päätteen ääressä koodinpätkät silmissä vilisten, Keith saattoi nojata vasten hänen tuoliaan selkä lämpöä hohkaen ja tuijottaa ikkunoiden takana sykkiviä tähtiä. Aluksi Pidge oli arastellut koskettaa takaisin, mutta ennen pitkää hän ei enää välittänyt, vaikka hänen käsivartensa lepäsi aivan Keithin harteissa kiinni.

Lämpö. Kosketus.

Kaikki oli niin uutta, Pidge ei ollut ennen tiennyt tarvitsevansa kenenkään läheisyyttä. Mutta keskellä kolkkoa avaruutta, heidän taistellessa loputtomalta tuntuvaa sotaa, toisen ihmisen kosketus oli kuin ankkuri ihmisyyteen. Keith toimi välikappaleena kahden maailman välillä.

Pidge laski mukinsa pöydälle ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän hautasi kasvonsa Keithin paitaan ja rutisti sitä sormillaan. Hän oli niin väsynyt olemaan yksin, saamaan perheensä takaisin ja taas menettämään heidät. Hän oli väsynyt taistelemaan.

"Voisitko sä vain halata mua?" Pidge kysyi paksulla äänellä, kun hetken perästäkään ei tapahtunut mitään.

Vihdoin Keith kietoi kätensä Pidgen ympärille ja laski leukansa tämän pään päälle. Hän veti tämän entistäkin tiukemmin itseään vasten, toinen käsi hiusten lomaan upoten, toinen leveänä viuhkana pitkin selkää.

Pidgen sydän laukkasi yhä, mutta hetkeksi hänen hätäännyksensä tuntui laantuvan.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Huoneen valoisuudesta päätellen kellon täytyi olla lähellä Maan ajanlaskun mukaista aamuseitsemää. Pidge räpytteli unta silmistään ja mietti hetken, miksi hänen olonsa oli niin erilainen. Hän liikahti hieman ja jähmettyi sitten tajutessaan, että Keith makasi hänen takanaan, tiukasti hänen selkäänsä vasten. Ja kuinka hän ei ollut heti tajunnut, että Keithin käsivarsi lepäsi hänen vyötäisillään?

Pidge keskittyi hengittämään rauhallisesti. Ei tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta. Hän piti Keithistä. Hän oli valmis jopa myöntämään, että rakasti Keithiä omalla tavallaan. Ja tämän tarjoama läheisyys oli kuin huumetta, josta Pidge tuntui olevan päivä päivältä enemmän riippuvainen. Mutta se, mitä Pidge tunsi pakaraansa vasten, ei ollut koskaan kuulunut hänen suunnitelmaansa.

Keith oli kovana.

Pidge ei ollut juuri suonut ajatustakaan seksille. Hän ei välittänyt siitä. Hän oli nuorempana yrittänyt kosketella itseään, mutta koko touhu oli saanut hänet tympääntymään varsin nopeasti. Ja kun hänen luokkakaverinsa olivat punastellen katselleet toisiaan, kulkeneet käsi kädessä ja jopa vaihtaneet nopeita suudelmia keskenään, Pidge oli pyöritellyt silmiään, jos oli raaskinut joskus katseensa nostaa milloin mistäkin älylaitteesta, jota oli naputtelemassa.

Keith ei liikkunut, ja hänen hengityksensä oli yhä rauhallista. Joten hän oli siis unessa. Pidgellä oli aikaa miettiä, aikaa harkita ja suunnitella.

Ei hän inhonnut ajatusta seksistä. Ei ainakaan tiedostanut inhoavansa. Se ei vain kiinnostanut häntä lainkaan. Mutta ehkä se olisi siedettävää Keithin kanssa? Ehkä se oli jotain, mikä kuului elämään? Ja jos hän oli rehellinen itselleen, hän oli valmis seksiin Keithin kanssa, jos he sen myötä voisivat jatkaa tätä— mitä ikinä heidän välillään olikaan. Hän luotti Keithiin. Hän tiesi, ettei Keith satuttaisi häntä. Ehkäpä... ehkäpä se voisi olla Keithin kanssa miellyttävää?

Niinpä, ennen kuin ennättäisi puhua itsensä ympäri ja vakuuttaa itselleen, kuinka typerä hänen ajatuksensa oli, Pidge tarttui Keithin käteen ja vei sen rinnalleen.

Keith heräsi liikkeeseen. Pidge kuuli sen, sillä Keith pidätti hetken henkeään, ennen kuin päästi sen purkautumaan hänen hiuksiinsa.

"Pidge?" Keithin ääni oli unesta karhea.

"Anna mennä vaan", Pidge kuiskasi ja irrotti otteensa. Keithin sormet kehystivät hänen rintaansa kuin kalterit kämmen leväten suoraan nännin päällä.

Keith kuitenkin liikahti, nousi kyynärpäänsä varaan ja haki Pidgen katsetta. Hän päästi kätensä liukumaan alemmas, melkein vyötärölle asti. Turhautuneena Pidge kääntyi selälleen ja tuijotti Keithiä itsevarmuutta uhkuen. Hän tarttui jälleen tämän käteen ja vei sen toistamiseen rinnalleen.

"Tää on ihan okei. Anna mennä vaan", hän sanoi toistamiseen.

"Mitä? Miksi?" Keith kysyi kulmakarvat tiukasti tanassa kuin koettaen ymmärtää, mistä asiassa oli kyse.

Pidge hieraisi reidellään Keithin farkkujen peittämää etumusta. Keith ahmaisi henkeä, mutta ei painautunut lähemmäs, kuten Pidge oli odottanut, vaan sen sijaan siirtyi välittömästi kauemmas, aivan sängyn reunalle saakka.

"Pidge! Mitä helvettiä?" Keith takelteli. Hän näytti säikähtäneeltä, ja Pidgen mieleen juolahti miettiä, että oliko hän sittenkin erehtynyt.

"Luulin että haluaisit, no, kun tuo", Pidge nyökkäsi kohti Keithin haaraväliä. "Ja ajattelin että jos se kuuluu suhteeseen, tai mitä ikinä tämä onkaan, niin mieluummin mä sen teen sun kanssa kuin jonkun muun."

"Mä en ole kiinnostunut seksistä", Keith torppasi. Sitten hän näytti prosessoineen, mitä Pidge oli juuri sanonut. "Mitä? Sä olisit ollut siihen valmis, vaikket halua?"

Pidge kohautti harteitaan. Hän väisti Keithin katsetta. Kieltämättä näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna hänen motiivinsa olivat hieman hämäriä. Keith tarttui hänen leukaansa ja käänsi hänen kasvonsa itseensä päin.

"Pidge. Älä koskaan tee mitään mitä et halua. Ikinä."

"Okei."

Keithin katse oli luja ja syväluotaava, ja Pidge tuijotti samalla mitalla takaisin.

"Okei", hän toisti. "Mutta miten sä et muka halua seksiä, jos sulla on, no toi tuolla?"

Keith ähkäisi ja vei kätensä hiuksiaan vellomaan. "Se on biologiaa. Eikö sun pitänyt olla kaikkitietävä?"

Pidge rääkkäsi aivojaan, mutta ei muistanut koskaan lukeneensa mitään erektioista. Ei sillä, että häntä olisi aihe koskaan kiinnostanutkaan. Ylimääräisten fysiikan, astronomian, jopa koodaamisen kurssien lomassa ei ollut jäänyt juuri aikaa tutustua ihmisten anatomiaan.

"Ei tässä ihan kaikkeen oo aika riittänyt", hän puuskahti nenäänsä nyrpistäen. "No mitä, sä et halua seksiä enkä mä halua seksiä, ollaanko sitten vaan näin?"

Keith kohautti harteitaan, mutta hän tuijotti edelleen Pidgeä kulmat kurtussa. Ilme vaikutti kuitenkin olevan enemmän epävarma kuin tuima, tosin Keithistä ei kyllä koskaan voinut olla aivan varma. Pidge vei kätensä Keithin poskelle, piti sitä vain paikoillaan, peukalo lähellä nenänsyrjää. Hetken kuluttua Keith sulki silmänsä ja nojasi poskeaan Pidgen kämmentä vasten.

"Tuutko vielä nukkumaan?" Pidge kysyi hiljaa. Keith nyökkäsi.

Pidge tarttui jälleen Keithiin käteen, kuten aiemminkin, mutta vei sen tällä kertaa omalle paikalleen vyötärönsä ympärille, ennen kuin kierähti jälleen kohti seinää. Keith työnsi toisen kätensä tyynyn alle ja nenänsä lähelle Pidgen hiuksia.

"Valot viiteen prosenttiin, herätys kahden vargan kuluttua", Pidge mutisi varsin vaimealla äänellä, mutta ääniohjautuva järjestelmä kuuli hänen sanansa ja huone hämärtyi. "Nuku hyvin."

Keith ei vastannut, huokaisi vain syvään ja hartaasti, hengitys Pidgen niskahiuksia viistäen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Minut löytää myös Tumblrista: @giraffvinu


End file.
